Chapter 2 (Dragon Ball Super)
Chapter 2 is titled "Gokou's Defeat". Summary On Beerus's planet, Yogengyo confirms Beerus's dream of the Super Saiyan God, but Whis mentions that Freeza destroyed the planet Vegeta, and Beerus remembers he asked of that favor. Whis then looks through his staff and finds out there are a few Saiyans on Earth and another Saiyan, the one who defeated Freeza, is on North Kaioh's world, and the fact that Freeza was defeated shocked Beerus. Beerus finds it interesting that a Saiyan was able to defeat Freeza, so they both head to North Kaioh's world. Meanwhile on North Kaioh's world, Gokou is training with weights while Bubbles runs with him. North Kaioh is in fear of the God of Destruction Beerus heading towards his planet. Gokou is unaware of who Beerus is, so North Kaioh angrily shouts that Beerus is the God of Destruction and the strongest in the universe. This excites Gokou while Kaioh panics. While Kaioh is stating that Gokou is no match for Beerus, he arrives on the planet and offers Gokou a match. After interacting improperly to Beerus, Gokou transforms into Super Saiyan. Kaioh attempts to prevent the match, but Beerus accepted the challenge. Gokou instantly attacks Beerus using Shunkanidou, but Beerus dodged his attack. He then attempts more attacks, but he missed them all. Beerus wonders why his hair is not black, so Whis explains that the Saiyans mastered an ability known as Super Saiyan. Suddenly, Gokou transforms into Super Saiyan 2. Beerus continues to block Gokou's attacks and realized how he was able to defeat Freeza but was at his limit. Gokou then displays his strongest form, Super Saiyan 3. North Kaioh and Bubbles run into his house when Gokou transformed and Beerus seems to enjoy it. In the Kaiohshin World, Roh-Kaioshin and Kibito-shin are shocked that Gokou is fighting Beerus, and Kibito-shin seems to have contacted North Kaio and warned him not to allow Beerus and Gokou to meet. In far away space, two other beings could sense Beerus fighting and notices he is fighting someone on North Kaioh's world so he will not notice their presence. Back on North Kaioh's world, Gokou delivers a powerful blow to Beerus, but he dodged it, allowing Gokou to punch a whole in the planet. Gokou wants Beerus to show more power so Beerus, with his immense speed, appeared in front of Gokou and finger flicked him, causing mass destruction. Beerus then wants Gokou to transform into Super Saiyan God, but Gokou is unaware of the form and states Super Saiyan 3 is his final form. Beerus is disappointed, so he chopped Gokou's neck, causing Gokou to go unconscious. Beerus and Whis leave the planet to encounter more Saiyans on Earth. In space, the mysterious being questions if Beerus noticed them but his attendant states that it is unlikely, and they are attending another place. Beerus and Whis then reached in parameter of Earth. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yogengyo *Beerus *Whis *Son Gokou *Bubbles *North Kaioh *Roh-Kaioshin *Kibito Kaiohshin *Champa *Vados Chapter Notes References Site Navigation Category:Battle of Gods Arc Chapters